


Movie Night

by glassesgay



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, just fluff, logan is too gay for his own good, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassesgay/pseuds/glassesgay
Summary: Roman drags Logan into a Disney marathon and is determined to find one he really enjoys.AKA how Logan found out about Big Hero 6





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by pendragonqueen09 on tumblr ~
> 
> I don't remember when the Big Hero 6 show came out so if this fic goes against canon then ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Logan was sitting in the commons reading a new murder mystery and in general having a pleasant afternoon.

That was until Roman sat down next to him and wouldn't stop staring.

"What is it, Roman?" Logan asked, turning the page of his book.

"You, my dear, are way past due for a Disney marathon with yours truly," Roman responded with a dramatic flourish of his hand, motioning to himself.

"Roman, what on earth are you talking..." Logan trailed off.  Then he remembered that a month ago, on an evening when Roman was particularly upset, Logan made a promise to Roman that he would marathon Disney with him.

He didn't expect Princey to remember.  He just wanted to make him feel better.

"Must I right now?" Logan asked.  His new novel was just starting to get really interesting.

"Yes."

Roman flashed Logan a charming smile and held out his hand for Logan to take.  Logan sighed and placed his bookmark back in his book.  Better to do this now than have his boyfriend upset at him and give him the silent treatment for the rest of the day.

Out of all the sides, why did he have to have feelings for the most petty, dramatic one?

 

Logan had to admit, this wasn't as bad as he thought.  He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the foot of Roman's bed in a "pillow nest" that Patton had helped Roman build.  They were watching Frozen first, as Roman couldn't believe Logan had gone this long without seeing it.  And with Roman hugging his chest and humming along to all the songs, it was actually quite enjoyable.

He'd never say that out loud, though.

When it finished Logan was startled by Roman abruptly pushing off him and looking at him expectantly.

"...So?"

"So what?" Logan responded.

"Wasn't that one of the best movies you've ever seen??"

"I mean I wouldn't put it up there with  _my_ top movies.  But I did not hate it, if that is what you mean."

Roman just stared at him.

"The movie was full of plot holes.  So many of Elsa's problems could have been solved through conversation and yet there is a complete lack of communication between any of the characters.  Also, the gloves seemed to keep her ice powers under control just fine.  Could she really not have just worn the gloves and have been fine to go outside?  Also, the cold may not bother Elsa but how did she intend to survive living on a desolate mountain all by-"

"Okay, I get it," Roman interrupted.  But Logan continued.

"And why did everyone at the palace immediately start takingn orders from Hans?  Why did they just immediately believe him when he said Anna died?  Did no one want to go check?  There must have been someone in charge under Elsa and Anna to take care of situations when neither of them are present.  The castle staff had no reason to-"

" _Okay, Logan._   I get it," Roman snapped.

Logan could tell Roman was aggravated.  He sighed, not understanding why Roman was so upset but wanting to fix it anyways.

"It was an... enjoyable movie overall.  Despite its... illogicalities," Logan said.  He was relieved to see Roman's shoulders relax a little.

"Well, let's go on with something more classic then, shall we?" Roman suggested as he put The Little Mermaid on the TV.

Logan was looking more forward to Roman hugging him again than the movie.  Though again, he would never say that out loud.

Logan found himself not being able to focus on the movie completely.  He focused enough to follow the plot and understand what was going on, but it couldn't keep his attention.

To keep him stimulated, he started focusing a bit more on running his hands through Roman's hair.  His lips quirked up a bit when he heard the happy sigh that escaped Roman.  Roman cuddled closer to Logan and grabbed the hand that wasn't in his hair and raised it to his lips.

The movie ended, and Logan was ready this time for Roman to push off him.

"So??"

"I mean..."

Roman groaned.

"Ariel clearly could read and write.  I mean she sighed the contract.  Why couldn't she just have written down what she wanted to say to Eric instead of playing that prolonged game of charades?"

"Okay, I'll give you that one.  But did you really not enjoy the movie?"

"I didn't  _not_ enjoy it."

Roman sighed.

"What do you want to watch next, then?" Roman asked, gesturing to his collection of Disney movies.

Logan didn't really have a say in what they watched next as once Roman discovered Logan hadn't seen Moana yet he went on a "what do you mean you haven't seen it yet it's one of the greatest films to ever grace this planet" rant.

So they were watching Moana.

Logan was getting restless.  After three movies, he was getting exasperated with this whole marathon idea.  Sure, he didn't mind watching a movie with Roman every once in a while, but he had other things he'd rather do than watch Disney movies for hours on end.

He settled this restlessness by returning his fingers to Roman's hair and counting the freckles that peppered Roman's face.  He did make sure to pay enough attention to the movie though.  As he knew that if Roman thought he didn't pay attention, he would quiz him to make sure.

It ended and Logan prayed to god this was the last one.

"Okay, what'd you think?"

"I did enjoy this one more than the others, but there does seem to be a trend of lack of communication in these-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Specs.  I'm going to ignore your little bout of criticism and focus on the fact you said you enjoyed it."

"I mean, like I said earlier, this wasn't one of the greatest movies I've seen but I enjoyed it to some degree, yes."

Roman sighed, but he didn't seem as annoyed as he did earlier.

"Okay.  I am determined to find a Disney movie that you really like.  What did you like about this one?"  Roman asked.

"I liked that it made you sing," Logan said simply.  Logan smirked at the blush that rose in Roman's cheeks and Roman threw a pillow at Logan's face.

"Oh shut up, you nerd.  Okay, do you have any specific movie you'd like to watch next?" Roman asked as Logan adjusted his glasses back into place, as they had fallen off his face during the pillow attack.

"I have no preference.  What's one of your favorites?" Logan asked.

"Well, one of my own personal favorites is Cinderella, but I already know what you're going to say about that one," Roman responded.

"About how it's ridiculous that he couldn't remember his true love's face and then used shoe size as the sole factor to find her?"

"Yeah, that."

"Yes.  It is ridiculous."

"There must be at least one movie that-" Roman stopped mid sentence.  His eyes were twinkling as he looked at Logan.

"I've got it," he whispered excitedly.  He raced towards the rows of DVDs on his shelves as Logan quirked an eyebrow up in questioning.

"If you don't like this movie, then there is no hope for you," Roman said as he pulled out a DVD and popped it into the DVD player.

"And what's this one called?" Logan sighed, as he leaned back against the foot of the bed, preparing himself to endure another two hours of this.

"Big Hero 6.  And if you like it, there is a TV show for it."

"We'll see," Logan said, holding his arms open for Roman go to go back to hugging him.  Roman, of course, obliged.

Approximately thirty minutes into the movie, Roman noticed that Logan stopped running his fingers through his hair.  He glanced up at him only to see Logan's eyes completely glued to the screen.  Roman smiled.

_Score._

The movie ended and Roman was smiling widely as he pushed himself up and looked at Logan, waiting for his response.  Surely Logan liked this one.

"It... I... that movie was amazing," Logan managed out.  Roman nodded, encouraging Logan to say more.

"It was centered around science, and the science made  _sense_ ," Logan said, eyes basically sparkling.  Roman's smile grew bigger.

"You... you said there was a TV show, correct?" Logan asked.  Roman leaned forward and chastely kissed him.

"Yup.  Care to watch it with me?"

Logan nodded and Roman smiled as he grabbed the remote and cuddled against Logan again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Requests are open on my tumblr imlovethomassanders. Check out my other works if you liked this one and thank you for reading!


End file.
